


Luc and Brady

by amusedgreatly



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusedgreatly/pseuds/amusedgreatly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little story I have written. It's not perfect, it's not even really edited...I just needed somewhere I could post and get feedback. Please comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every day I get to my History class five minutes early. But I’m not alone in that class room. Brady Zachariah comes early because he hates the rush of the hallways. At first it was just a coincidence that we both came early. But one day I started to see something aberrant about him. I caught a glimpse of brilliance in him. He changed from being that-one-guy-I-chat-with, to _Brady_. The caring, thoughtful, charming and charismatic guy I chat with. Brady was unbelievably perfect.

Today Brady was two minutes late. I started panicking. Losing one second with Brady is earth-shattering enough. But two minutes? The clock was ticking away and my heart was beating right with it. Then I saw him walk through the door.  

 **Oh. My. God.** He looked so adorable. His blonde hair looked absolutely stunning and his gray tee and tight jeans showed off his flawless body. He smiled toward me and my stomach turned upside down.   
“Hiya, Luc! Fancy meeting you here!” He joked lightly. I laughed and looked back at my text book which I was absolutely not reading. Brady sat down right next to me assertively. “Waiting for me, I presume?” Brady taunted. I turned my head towards him and rolled my eyes. But my heart was screaming: _Yes! Yes, I am waiting here for you, Brady! Iloveyousofuckingmuch!_

Instead I lied to him.  
“Naw, I’m just here early t-to study up before our quiz.” Brady chuckled and shook his head. “From the look on your face when you saw me, I can’t really believe that.” He said, nudging me.   
“Oh really?” I replied, “You think I came here a full 5 minutes early just to see and talk to _you_?”

“Indeed I do.”   
“And why is that?”  
“Because that’s why **I** came early…” He answered, my heart skipping five beats. I blushed and smiled. I was utterly elated. My heart practically pounding through my chest, I attempted to break the awkward silence.

“Wh-what?” I stuttered.

“I come early every day to see you, Luc.” _I must be dreaming._ “I love spending time with you.” _This was definitely a dream._ I pinched myself to check if I was awake and gasped at the pain of it. Shit, I didn’t mean to pinch myself that hard! I looked up at Brady and our eyes locked. He looked concerned, which was really cute. He cleared his throat and spoke up,

“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I just pinched myself and it really hurt.” I looked down at the red mark on my arm.   
“What’d you do that for?”  
“To check if I was dreaming…” I revealed, hoping that Brady interpreted it as cute and flirty. I looked back up to see Brady smiling. I smiled back because, how could you not? Brady’s smile is **gorgeous**. Suddenly, I felt something touching me. I hadn’t realized that he had grabbed my hand. His thumb stroked my palm, and I breathed out, tautly. But the _second_ the bell rang, Brady snatched his hand back and pretended to scratch his head and yawn as the class rolled in.

During the class, I tried to concentrate on the lesson but I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him.  Brady was tapping his foot anxiously. I yawned and turned my attention towards the board. Mr. Albany was a fantastic teacher, but learning about Anne Frank and her legendary diary for the hundredth time wasn’t the most entertaining thing in the world. Finally the class ended and I packed up my things. I tried to shuffle out of the classroom but Brady grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him, my back facing his chest, only an inch between us. He put his chin on my shoulder gently and whispered in my ear,   
“Meet me at Denn Park after school. I’ll be waiting.” And with that he let go of my arm, swerved in front of me, and walked out the door confidently.

I fell back into the chair behind me, completely stunned _. That was so fucking sexy. Brady is so sexy. Oh my god._ The bell rang, scaring the shit out of me and I looked up. Mr. Albany was standing above me, offering his hand to help me up. I grabbed it, embarrassed.

“Love struck?” Mr. Albany asked me, winking.

“Um, no…j-just…I’m really tired. Sorry, gotta go!” I ran out of the room, across the hall and into my English classroom with no time to spare. The rest of the day was pointless, I didn’t learn anything. I was so distracted by the thought of Brady. Feeling his warm breath on my neck shook me. I couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to kiss him. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the last bell rang I almost died of a heart attack. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, speeding up every movement I made. I ran, dodging other students, trying to get to my locker. All I needed was my damn phone. Once I had it, I texted my dads:  
 **Going to the library to study, I’ll be home by 5! –Lucas**

Denn Park is right across the street from our school. Denn Neighborhood is small (Population: 13,000), and I’ve always loved its dainty aura.

I crossed the street, watching the little kids giggling on the playground, and then turned to the _other_ side of Denn Park. In town, you constantly hear rumors about the _other_ side (I like to call it ‘the mini-forest). People talk of rebellious teenagers smoking pot or having “sexual relations” in there. I know for a fact some of it is true, but it’s also pretty much the only place the teens of Denn can get some privacy. The mini-forest is so dense, you’d never see anything. It has several pathways and I was unsure about which one to take. Sure enough, I chose the correct one.

He was leaning against a huge pine tree. I didn’t immediately act; I wanted to watch him for a moment. He looked so cute. I closed my eyes and went for it,   
“Hey.” I called out, walking closer to him.   
“Hey!” He smiled at me and motioned for me to come closer. For a minute we just stared in each other’s eyes. The sun was hitting his face so beautifully, his baby blue eyes sparkled. He broke it off, running his hands through his hair.

“So…” I said, laughing. He frowned, looking embarrassed and somber.   
“Yeah, I don’t even know what my plan was. I just wanted to be all mysterious and romantic, but in reality I’m nervous as hell. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that you are breathtakingly handsome and pretty much make my heart stop.” He finished, blushing, as if he hadn’t meant to say all of that.

Inside I was soaring. He thought I was “breathtakingly handsome”! _Oh my god._

Our eyes locked again and I must have made some sort of weird face because suddenly Brady burst out hysterically,   
“Shit. I’m sorry, Luc. I don’t- I don’t know what I was saying. I probably made you feel really uncomfortable. I’m so fucking sorry.” _Aw._ I smiled at him reassuringly.   
“Brady, you didn’t make me uncomfortable.”  
“Really?”   
“It actually had the opposite effect.”   
“Huh?”  
“That was actually really hot.” I replied, probably blushing. He smiled and licked his lips, which was so sexy that it almost made me hard.   
“You’re so cute.” he said, shaking his head and putting his hands over his eyes. “I can’t handle it.” I wanted to kiss him so badly, right there and then. But I didn’t know where this relationship was going, _if_ it was going anywhere. Did Brady want to take things slow? I didn’t care either way, as long as I’d get to-  
He was kissing me. Holding my chin, and kissing me, passionately. I kissed back, slowly, afraid of rejection. He moved his hand down to my waist, turned us around, and pinned me against the tree, our lips never parting. I didn’t know what I was doing; I’d never kissed anyone before. But this was great. Brady was a fantastic kisser, and I could tell he wanted more. He pressed up against me, grinding gently. I opened my mouth slightly, welcoming his tongue, and he accepted the invitation. We began exploring each other’s mouths, still leaning against the tree. I brushed my fingers through his hair, and he moaned into my mouth. _He likes that._ This time I grabbed onto his hair with one hand and started massaging his scalp with the other. He kissed me harder, our tongues intertwined.   
“I’m so turned on.” Brady gasped. I could feel his erection up against mine, only a few layers in between us.   
“M-me too” I said, feeling the need to respond, yet still not wanting to remove my lips from his. I kissed him again, this time gentler.

 “We should stop…” Brady said, breathing heavily. My heart sank.  
“Why?”  
“This is getting too heated. I’m like about to-“

“Oh.” I said, understanding what he meant.   
“Yeah.”   
“Well,” I said, wiping my brow, “I need to get home soon anyway, I guess.”   
“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He smiled, fixing his hair.

“Five minutes early?” I winked.

“Five minutes early.”

“Bye, Brady.”  
“Bye, Luc.” He said quietly, planting one last kiss on my forehead. I walked off, and a few seconds later I turned back, seeing Brady adjusting his bulge in his pants. He didn’t notice me. I laughed and shook my head, adjusting mine as well.             


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I plodded to school, even though my heart begged me to hasten. I was completely exhausted. I hadn’t slept a wink all night. I’m sure I had an absolutely absent expression on my face. I arrived to room 206, delighted. Precisely as I grasped the door handle, I distinguished Brady’s hand. It was reaching towards mine. He spun me around so I would face him. I could feel heat radiating off his chest. Abruptly, he took a step to the side and ambled into the classroom. I was wholly nonplussed. Gathering my thoughts, I walked in and closed the door, sitting down next to him. He had diverted his attention to some dumb book.

“Brady?” I prodded, encouraging conversation. Brady glanced up at me and grinned. Seeing him beam helped me allow myself to relax. “You have such a cute smile.” I oozed out, unintentionally.

“You have a cute everything.” Brady said pleadingly. I rolled my eyes, simply because I didn’t know what to say next. I ran my hands over my thighs, nervously. “Luc, why’re you acting so anxious?” I flashed my head down, shrugging my shoulders. Lifting up my chin, Brady reassured me, “Seriously Luc, you can tell me anything.” I felt so oafish and stupid. I imagined this morning to be romantic and graceful, not awkward and embarrassing! I finally spoke up,  
“I just- I imagined this differently.” Brady looked at me quizzically, and a second later, moved his lips into a sly smile.

He leaned in and kissed me lustfully. Sucking on my bottom lip he grabbed my hands, and pulled me up. We hugged for a moment and then his hands moved down to my ass. I moaned quietly as he ran his hands through my hair and kissed me again. “Like that?” he said, fervidly. Before I could even catch my breath to speak, the bell rang and we both snapped down into our seats.  


	4. Chapter 4

During lunch hour I made my way over to Brady’s locker. He wasn’t there yet, so I waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, I saw him. He was walking with this girl I didn’t recognize. She had short, spiky black hair which I found intimidating yet impressively out-there. She was laughing and looking at Brady dreamily. I immediately felt embarrassed and began to walk away before Brady called out to me,   
“Lucas! Hey bro, come over here!” _Bro?_ Since when were Brady and I “bros”? And why did he call me Lucas? I turned around slowly, to see Brady alone. I was relieved. I walked up to Brady and went in for a hug, but was rejected. Brady whispered through his teeth,  
 “Not here, Luc.” _Okay then._ I nodded, and told him I understood. Yet inside, I was dying. Brady made me feel so safe and protected. But right now, in front of everyone, Brady wasn’t going to protect me. Not _Lucas, the homo_. I waited patiently (but not really) as he grabbed his red hoodie from his locker.  

Lunch was lame. Brady offered for me to sit with him and his friends, and I took him up on it. Big mistake. Brady completely ignored me. His friends are all complete dicks and whenever I tried to join the conversation someone would interrupt me. But Brady didn’t stand up for me…he just sat there next to me. I even tried to play footsie with him. Nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was wretched. I couldn’t keep my mind off of Brady. I loved him, and yet I hated him for how he treated me. After school I decided to go to actually go to the library.

I’m not a very organized person, so studying is a pretty hard thing for me. I got my text book out and started to highlight the main ideas. Suddenly a noise started to distract me. I looked up and glanced across to another table. There was that same girl who was talking to Brady. She had one hand in her hair, pulling at it. She seemed frustrated, as she was biting on the end of her pen as well. I scanned her discreetly and saw that she was tapping her foot against the leg of her chair. I gazed back up to her face, looking at her features. She was very pretty. Suddenly, she snapped her head up and our eyes locked. I immediately shot my head back down to my notebook hoping she hadn’t noticed my staring. A few awkward minutes later I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

“Hey there, cutie.” Brady whispered in my ear. I giggled, forgetting the way that he had treated me all day. He walked around to the other side of the table and pulled the chair out, slumping in it, letting his book bag fall to the floor with a thump. I put the cap on my highlighter and looked up at him. There he was, handsome as ever.

“Hi.” slipped through my lips, harsher than I had meant it to. Brady’s expression changed to one of concern. He grabbed my free hand and with both of his and squeezed gently.   
“Are you okay?”

I sighed, because I didn’t know the answer. The simple, plain one would be no, but I didn’t want any drama. Sure, earlier Brady had been a complete douche but now he was acting like a gentleman. I sure as hell didn’t want to screw that up.

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry.” Brady breathed deaply and relaxed into his chair.   
“Good.” I smiled up at him. “So, the reason I’m here…” He chuckled, blushing slightly. “ _Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomewithmetotheforest_.” Gasping for a breath, he looked up at me. His blue eyes looked big and dreamy. Damn those beautiful eyes. Who can say no to those eyes?

“Brady-“  
“Luc, I know I was an asshole to all day, but you gotta understand.” A tear rolled down his cheek and my stomach churned. “I’m not _out_ yet, Luc. Not to anyone. This has to be a secret and I’m so sorry that’s true, but I don’t know what else to do.” He let go of my hand to wipe away his tears. Something about Brady’s tender vulnerability was so arousing. Running my hand over my thighs and nodded. I understood everything Brady was saying, I even respected it. But that doesn’t make it any less difficult. The guy I like likes me back. All I want in the world is to be able to hold his hand and walk down the hallway without a head turning. When I checked back into reality, Brady still had tears rolling down his face and was _really_ crying. I sprung up from my chair and walked around the table. I knelt down next to him, spinning his chair around so that he was facing me. Grabbing his hands away from his face, I simultaneously checked to see if anyone was watching us. Sure enough, that girl was. I decided to ignore her. After all, what harm could she do?

“ _Heyheyhey_ , look at me.” This time I wiped away his tears, and finally saw that smile I adored. “Brady, everything will be fine. Just trust me. Let’s get out of here.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

The walk over to the forest was silent and slightly awkward, so I decided to strike up a conversation,

“Hey Brady,” he looked at me, his bottom lip worried between his teeth, “Who was that girl you were talking to earlier?” Brady began to laugh hysterically. My cheeks flushed and I fought back tears of embarrassment. Catching his breath and calming down, he attempted to answer.

“That’s-“choking back another gasp of laughter “Th-that’s this girl from my math class. She’s pretty obsessed with me.” He said a little too happily, nudging at my shoulder. I dodged it, because I was slightly annoyed. “Oh my god, Luc-“  
“What?!” I snapped. It’d been a long day; I couldn’t handle Brady’s on-again-off-again **shit** anymore today.

“Are you jealous?” I shot him an annoyed look. “Cause if you are, that’s pretty damn adorable.” Instantly the knot in my stomach released, replaced by butterflies. Brady grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

“You’re _so_ jealous,” he teased, running his thumb over my hand. “I like that you’re jealous.” That made me laugh, Brady is such a goofball. Suddenly Brady’s grasp on my hand became gentler, as did his tone of voice. “I want you to know that she means nothing to me. I don’t even know her name, Luc. I-“He paused as we reached our destination. “I don’t like her. I don’t like girls. I like _you._ ”

“I like you too.” And with that, Brady pulled me into the forest, backing me up against the nearest tree. He kissed me just like he had that morning. This time he moaned into the kiss, hands fisted in my shirt like he's desperate to keep me as close as possible. It still wasn’t enough. Ringing my hands through his hair I pulled him closer so that our hips were touching. I have never _wanted_ the way I wanted right then. It was kind of terrifying. Brady’s chest rises and falls quickly, breathing shakily.

“Fuck Luc, again…”  
“What?”  
“You know what…”  
“Oh.” Brady drew back, pushing me away so that he could look me in the eyes.

“I blame you.”

“Me?”  
“Yeah, you have this crazy effect on me. You’re too damn sexy, I swear.”  
“Oh, shut up handsome.” I flirted; grabbing his arm and pulling him back in for a kiss. Brady pulled away again,

“No I’m serious. I won’t last more than ten seconds.”  I let myself look down to his pants, for proof. It was right there. Yeah, he really wouldn’t.   
“Alright, fine.” I said, slumping down disappointedly. Brady sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed it gently and fondly, and suddenly I forgave him completely. 


	7. Chapter 7

We sat there for a while, not speaking. The thing was, we didn’t have to. We were both completely comfortable with the silence. I had my head on his shoulder and he was fondly holding my hands, massaging them. As confused as I was, I was also completely content. Brady was actually, really there for me in this moment.

“Brady…” I mumbled into his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“What are…we?” I asked. Brady stopped massaging my hand and let go altogether. He sighed.

“I…” he said, “I have no fucking idea.”

“Okay, well, what do you want us to be?” I asked him.

“Luc, listen, all I know is that I want _you_. But I’m not out, and I don’t think the best way to come out is to suddenly have a boyfriend.”

“Well, you aren’t helping the process with flirting with a bunch of girls every day!” Brady stood up quickly and started to grab his bags. He stormed away, and I started to cry. I didn’t know why I had said that. It honest to god had just slipped out of my mouth. In a way, I was glad he knew how much that hurt me now, but I was also terrified. Brady was walking away. And I didn’t know what he was walking away from, the conversation, or _me_.

He turned around, allowing me to see his bright red face, and the waterfall of tears streaming down his face.

“I don’t flirt with girls Luc! I’m friends with them! Okay fine, yeah, maybe I flirt with a few of them, but some of us can’t be so lucky to know exactly who we are. I’m not ready for people to know. You, of all people should know how that feels. I’m so sorry that I have a few beards. I swear to fucking god, I thought you’d understand. But no, you can’t get past your jealousy.” He took a second to breathe. And I threw my head into my lap, uncontrollably sobbing. “I fucking _love_ you, Luc.” I looked up, and Brady was walking closer, changing his tone. “But I can’t do this if you’re not going to give me time.”

“I’m-“ I choked out, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know-“ Brady walked even closer and kneeled down next to me, wiping my tears away with his sleeve.

“ _Heyheyhey_ , shh. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He hugged me close, and held me for what seemed like hours. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket, and I knew who it was. I kissed Brady for a moment, and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

**Lucas! Where are you? Come home please, we are worried! –Papa**

I showed Brady the text and he nodded, kissing me slowly as we stood up. He put his forehead against mine and then hugged me, squeezing me tighter than he ever had before.

“I love you.” He said for the second time. I’m sure he felt my heart skip a beat, because I nearly fainted. I couldn’t say it back. I wanted to, but I couldn’t. It was too soon. Brady didn’t seem fazed by my lack of a response so I took it he understood. 


	8. Chapter 8

Once I got home I was terrified what response I was going to get from my dads. I knew I probably looked like mess, swollen lips from kissing and red eyes from crying. I was also late. Really, really late. Past curfew. I opened the front door slowly and quietly, making sure not to wake anyone up if they had gone to bed. As I dropped my backpack to the floor and took off my shoes I heard someone walking down the stairs. I swore to several times and tried to compose myself in a matter of seconds.   
“Lucas, thank god.” I heard my dad say behind me. I tried to talk, to apologize but he interrupted me, “Don’t wake your papa. He’s pissed. Long day at work, you, etc. Come in the kitchen and talk?”  
“Yeah, sure” I said, quieting my voice. Dad didn’t seem to notice my puffy eyes at all, which relieved me. But right as I got comfortable,

“There’s _someone_ , isn’t there?”  
“What? No!”  
“Luc.” He looked me deep in the eyes as he passed over my dinner plate. I sighed, and gave up.

“Okay fine, yeah. There’s ‘someone’.”

“Is he cute?”

I nearly choked on my piece of pizza.

“Dad! Oh my god…”

“Okay _fine_ , don’t tell me anything about him. I’ll just let you be a horny teenager and-“  
“Dad! Stop!” I practically shrieked. That had to be the most awkward thing he had ever said to me. At this point my dad was halfway across the room, storming out dramatically. It was just like him to try to make this encounter be as awkward as possible. No, as _dramatic_ as possible. “Stop, please. If you don’t go, I’ll tell you…whatever it _is_ …that you want to know.”

“Alright!” He squeaked, skipping back over to the kitchen island to sit on the stool. He crossed his legs and got comfortable, and I decided to do the same.

“What do you want to know?” I said, chewing my food.

“ _Everything_.” He gasped, flashing his annoying smile. I rolled my eyes and he got the message. He cleared his throat and began again. “What I said before. Is he cute?”  
“The cutest.” I answered. My dad squealed again and flailed his arms around. Jesus Christ, he was practically fangirling. “Dad stop, my god.” I laughed.

“Sorry. This is just adorable, is all.”  
“I said one sentence.” He ignored my sarcasm and continued,

“Okay, I have one more question.”  
“ _One_? Gasp, I’m impressed. You’re really holding back!” I joked, nudging him.

“Did he make the first move or did you?”  
“He did.” I answered. Dad squealed one last time and then uncrossed his legs and yawned.  
“Alright, kiddo. Get to bed. Personally, I’d avoid your Papa in the morning. And don’t do this again, got it? You have a curfew for a reason.”  
“Yeah, got it, sorry.” He kissed my forehead and walked back upstairs, to join papa in bed. It wasn’t long until I was in bed as well, fast asleep, dreaming once again about Brady. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I successfully avoided my Papa and got out the door without a conversation about Brady with my Dad. Once I got to school the butterflies came and I realized it was that time of day again. _Five minutes early_ , I thought to myself, smiling like an idiot.

I went to my locker to get my history textbook and started walking to the classroom when suddenly I felt someone grab my hand. I spasmed and pulled away, startled by their cold hand. I looked up to see Brady and my heart dropped.   
“Fuck, I’m sorry.” I said, regaining my balance.  
“Hey, no, it’s cool.” We walked together to History, in silence. When we were in, we both sat down and got our stuff out.

After about a minute of pretending to study we stood up simultaneously and practically attacked each other. I cupped his face and kissed back, hard. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, grabbed at my tongue with his teeth and started _sucking_ on it. I felt the swirl of bliss in my stomach and moved my hands to his back, tugging at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. I could barely think with the way Brady was kissing with me, so I just went along carelessly. I pulled his shirt up in the back and ran my hands against his warm, muscular back. He might have been freezing cold earlier, but now his skin was fire hot. I couldn’t get enough of it. Brady moved his kisses down to my chin and neck, planting them gently and caringly. I moaned out loudly as he reached a sensitive spot. He took note of that and kissed it again, running his tongue over it and then biting down slightly. This time I cried out even louder into his shoulder and he hushed me with one last kiss before-

Before Mr. Albany walked in.

Brady jumped back and fell on the floor, knocking over his desk and the ones next to it. Mr. Albany and I locked eyes and he looked completely flabbergasted. There are literally no other words for his facial expression. I watched him as wheels turned in his head and he decided to act as if he saw nothing. He continued over to his desk, and began to unpack and prepare for that days lesson.

I was in such shock; I don’t even know how I remembered to help Brady up. But I did, and offered him my hand. Then I looked at his face, and he had a huge bruise on his cheek. He had collided with the side of the desk.  
“Oh my god, Brady are you-“  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Let’s just get these desks back up.”  
“Okay…” I said, quickly glancing over to Mr. Albany, who was working away on his laptop. 

I couldn’t keep my eyes off of Brady’s bruise the entire class. A few people asked him about it at the start of the class and he told him he had fallen. One girl answered back with,  
“Looks like you got bitch slapped.” Even Brady couldn’t hold back his chuckle at that one.

Mr. Albany ended the hour with “I need to see Brady Zachariah and-“ he paused as everyone looked at Brady with concerned looks “-and um, Lucas Garrison after class.” No one looked at me concerned. Just another reminder that no one cares, no big deal. I had other things to worry about. What the fuck was Mr. Albany going to say? I shared a glance with Brady before heading up to his desk as the rest of the class shuffled out.

“First of all, Brady, are you alright? That’s a serious bruise you’ve got there.” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It barely hurts. I’ll ice it when I get home.” Brady responded.  
“Make sure you do. Second of all, I am aware that it is none of my business what goes on with my students during their personal time, but that’s my point.” Brady and I looked at eachother. “By…doing what you did…in my classroom, you **made** it my business. And frankly, I don’t want that to be my business. “

He turned off his computer. “Just make sure to do… _that…_ on your _own_ time, in your _own_ space. Capeesh?”

Brady and I looked at eachother again before responding.  
“Capeesh.”


	10. Chapter 10

Once Brady and I left the classroom I was unsure as to how Brady was feeling about…everything. But when we closed the door behind us he immediately grabbed my hand and started running down the hallway dragging me along. I laughed and galloped along awkwardly, trying not to fall over. The hallways were empty, and it seemed like everyone was in class by now. It was about 15 minutes into 2nd period, and I was dreading math. We passed my classroom, and then I started to understand what Brady was doing. We were heading towards the exit. We were going to the forest.

“Brady! Brady, stop!” I slowed down and wiped away the bead of sweat on my forehead. “What’re we doing?” I asked him, even though I already knew the answer.   
“We’re getting out of here.” He said, grabbing for my arm again. I let him, and continued to race down the hall towards the south exit.

When we arrived, Brady let go of my arm and pushed the door open, holding it for me.   
“After you.” He said. I smiled and walked through, with Brady following closely behind. He backed me up against the side of the building and leaned in. I turned my head to the side, because all I really wanted was for him to attack that spot. The spot that made me shiver and tense up. The spot that gave me goose bumps and butterflies. But when I turned my head, I saw the girl.

She was leaning against the side of the building, just like me. But she didn’t have someone sucking on their neck. She hadn’t noticed us yet; she had ear buds in and was singing along quietly. She had a beautiful voice, but I could do nothing but panic. I dodged Brady’s next kiss and cupped his face turning it in the direction of the girl. He opened his eyes slowly, and then swore to himself, backing off of me. We both backed away slowly, towards the forest and away from the girl. Right as we thought we had made it without her seeing us she called out,  
“Brady! Is that you?” Brady squeezed my hand and I heard him swallow. His adams apple bobbed.

He turned around and I kept my back to the girl, hoping she wouldn’t recognize who I was. I didn’t want this to be the way Brady came out. It wasn’t fair to him. Just yesterday he was telling me how he wasn’t ready. I would do anything to keep his secret, well, _our_ secret, safe.

“Hey!” Brady said, enthusiastically. He turned around towards me and clapped me on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later dude?” He winked at me, but the girl couldn’t see it.   
“Yeah, _later_.” I knew what the plan was. I would go to the forest and wait for Brady. He could handle her on his own.

As I walked away, it felt more and more like I was abandoning him. I started to feel sick to my stomach so I turned back. All I could see was Brady and the girl talking. She was laughing hysterically and he was smiling. Good. 


	11. Chapter 11

I waited in the forest for almost an hour before Brady joined me. When he approached I stood up and pulled him in for a hug. He squeezed back, but I knew something was wrong.

“Brady, what’s up? You’re shaking…” I said to him.

“She knows.”   
“What?”  
“About us.”

 _Shit. **Shit!** How did she?- She didn’t see us before? When did she?- Shit!_ I panicked inside and started to pace. I threw my hands in my hair and couldn’t hold back the tears coming down. It was all my fault. I hadn’t been secret enough. Brady isn’t out yet. He’s not ready. I betrayed him. **It was all my fault.**

“Luc. Luc! Calm down, it’s okay!” Brady said. I turned back to him and he smiled. “I’m serious. It’s fine.”   
“But- _Brady._ What does she know? Like-“  
“She knows that we hooked up.”  
“We didn’t ‘hook up’.” I said. Brady laughed at that.   
“Yes, we did, Luc.” He replied, smiling like a dork. “And I liked it. And I like you. So I didn’t deny it.”  
“You did **_what_**?”

“I-I didn’t want to, Luc. I _want_ people to know. I don’t know how my opinion changed, but it was like…this morning…I just- the way Mr. Albany responded…It wasn’t that bad!” I looked at him in complete awe as he continued. “And it made me think that maybe I should just come out. Then I could be with you. Officially. No sneaking around…I could even meet your parents!”   
I cracked up at that one.   
“You don’t want that, trust me.” I said.   
“But I do want _you_ , Luc. I want _everything_ with you. So yeah, I told her.” He looked at me like this was the most brilliant idea ever. Of course it sounded nice, and of course I want that with Brady but-

But coming out is not that simple. Someone catching you and being okay with it is one thing, telling one girl is another, but coming out completely? That’s just-

“Wait- are you mad at me?” Brady asked me.

“What? No. Of course not. I’m just, surprised, is all.” Brady pulled me in for a sweet, chaste kiss. I smiled against him and rested my head on his shoulder as he hummed. “How did she respond?” I asked him. He lifted his head up urgently and kissed my forehead gently.   
“That’s the thing” he said, “I don’t know.” 


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner that night was interesting, to say the least. I had gotten all my homework done, and even played a few rounds of my video game beforehand. We were all silent at the table, but Papa seemed to be in a little bit of a better mood, and Dad was being his regular, goofy, flamboyant self. I was just finishing up my potatoes when Dad finally decided to break the silence,

“Ahh, young love…” Dad hummed, as I choked on my food. “Remember when we were like that, Nate?” He asked my Papa.

“I- uh- wha-what?” I said, trying to play it cool. If Papa found out about Brady then I would really be screwed.   
“Luc, don’t play dumb. You have a hickey on your neck the size of an acorn.” Papa said.   
“I- **what**?” I used both my hands to cover up my neck, and both my dads laughed.

“Funny, that’s my sweet spot too.” Dad said, talking through his food, and using his fork to point at my neck.

“Oh my god, I really didn’t need to know that.” I exclaimed.   
“I have some concealer you can use tomorrow. I’m not having my son going to school looking like he got attacked by a vacuum.” Papa said.

“A vacuum with a tongue, no less.” Dad added. I died inside, and asked to be excused, running up to my room.

I jumped onto my bed, screaming into my pillow before I got up and looked in the mirror. They certainly weren’t kidding. That thing was ginormous. I ran a finger over it and hissed at the sensitivity. But then I smiled because Brady had _marked_ me. I remembered how in the forest he had sucked on the spot ferociously, moaning out “Mine.” I had kissed him back as hard as I could responding, “Yours.” I became lost in my thoughts, not wanting to let go of that moment. I was so lost that I didn’t hear my phone vibrate.

Later that night I decided to charge my phone and that is when I saw the text from Brady,

**Thinking about you ;) –B**

I smiled at my phone and rushed to respond.  
 **Thinking about you too. See you tomorrow. Sleep well. xoxo –L**

That night I didn’t dream. I floated. 


End file.
